


Innocence

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Kaname's thoughts about Yuuki .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor will I ever own it, Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino .

Innocent.

That is what you are Yuuki. You go to school every day happy, unaware to what you once were and what kind of creatures' blood rests flowing in your blood, in your veins.

You were a vampire Yuuki and now you are a human and one day you will be a vampire again, when the time is right. When you return to me.

I will always be yours Yuuki, always waiting, always protecting and watching over you.

Always.

You have no idea how much I love you Yuuki.

You are a cruel girl Yuuki, do you know that?

It is your innocence that makes you so. You are innocent and naïve, unaware of what you are, unaware of your true animalistic nature.

Your scent lures me in Yuuki but I can not surrender myself to my temptations due to your seductive scent.

I cannot stand it when other vampires are attracted to your innocence and scent too. I cannot stand it when other vampires even dare to come near you, when they dare to touch you, when they dare to taste your blood.

Zero Kiryu is nothing but an animal that will in the end be just like every other level E vampire. He will lose to his vampire instincts Yuuki. He is weak, he can't help it of course, and he is not powerful like us. Unlike you and I, he is not a pure-blooded vampire. He is nothing more than an animal and will die.

When that happens Yuuki, I will comfort you because I know his death will sadden you and I will rest satisfied during the day. He always takes you away from me, He always feeds off you. He is always there to see you at both your best and worst.

You go to him and let him drink your blood. It sickens me so that his unworthy fangs enter your pale slender beautiful neck all the time. It is like a knife to my heart that you go behind my back and go to him willingly.

You are my beloved precious girl, Yuuki, We were meant to be. Destined to be together for all of eternity. When you were still young Yuuki, still a vampire with your true memories and parents and a brother, when you were still mine. You said it yourself, that we would be just like mother and father one day.

But you don't remember that, that woman Juuri Kuran, your mother took that away from us. We will end up together in the end Yuuki, I am not worried. I know you will come back to me once more.

Ever since that woman took you from me, I have been sad and lonely. You are so formal with me Yuuki and it saddens me and makes me lonely.

I want you call me by my name without any honour-fics attached like you do with Zero Kiryu. I want you to be intimate with me.

I want you Yuuki.

When you were younger, you would be cruel too Yuuki. You would come and seek me out. You would make your self vulnerable and so alluring. But I couldn't have you and I still can't have you.

One day you will have to decide for yourself, I will not force you to be with me because if I did such a thing, it would push you away and straight into the arms of my enemy.

Zero Kiryu is a vampire hunter and a vampire he will continue to hunt us vampires and he won't rest his hatred of us. When you are a vampire again, I will gladly protect you from him because even if he does have feelings for you it would only be for the human side of you.

Yuuki your innocence draws me in, I am helpless to your sweet seductive scent, and you make me cruel when you tempt me with your vulnerability.

Innocent, that is what you are Yuuki.

Innocent


End file.
